The present invention relates to an alarming device wherein the alarm time can be properly set at fractional one-figure minute intervals.
The conventional alarming device employed thus far for clocks has an alarm time 10-minute setting wheel and an alarm time hour setting wheel which are free to revolve and arranged in place at the positions of the desired phases for the 10-minute time wheel and the hour time wheel. The time wheels are kept in intermittent revolution at uniform speed, for the purpose of improving the precision of the alarming time, and detects when the alarm time 10-minute setting wheel and the 10-minute time wheel, and also when the alarm time hour setting wheel and the hour time wheel, are in phase conformance with each other thus conducting proper time-telling. However with such an alarming device, it is only practicable to set alarm time at 10-minute intervals.
In order to enable the alarm time to be properly set at fractional one-figure minute intervals, it is conceivable to add an alarm time minute setting wheel which is free to revolve to the position of the desired phase for the minute time wheel. However, an increase in the number of detecting points as set forth above results in an increase in the number of the constituent component parts required therefor, thus proving considerably disadvantageous in terms of the space for fitting such, the manufacturing cost, and so forth.